To Live a Little, Others Must Die
by Aust Nova
Summary: Ahri has recently been born into humanity and reaps from unsuspecting humans to feed herself of their essence. This is a non cannon story that explores her adventures as she tries to circumvent this diet and to learn her place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

*Author's note: If you are not familiar with Ahri's Lore, I suggest you go to the League of Legends site and give it a glance*

43 years old, wrinkled face, graying goatee and baggy eyed. Sitting down on a bar stool with drink in hand, his eyes peruse the patrons. His gaze landing on half clad wenches, and then quickly diverting whenever his stare was meet. It had been another long day, another shoe crafted and another foot protected. This protection is from either the fields or the road but it's most likely not to anywhere worthwhile. All the patrons here were regulars and it seemed like life was a wheel, turning in place, over the very same spokes, day after day. Today he was at the bar, yesterday he was at the bar and tomorrow he will also be at the bar, at least until she came.

A cloaked woman tried to discreetly enter the establishment. It failed. In seemingly the middle of nowhere, everyone knew everyone, and strangers stick out like a sore thumb. She sat beside him.

"What will it be miss?" asked the bartender.

"Cider, please."

He poured the golden brown liquid into the large wine glass meant for the female clientele. It was the current chic.

"Hiding from someone?" the sitting man asked.

The woman took a long drink with both hands, placed the glass down and wiped her mouth.

"From everyone."

"Well, it may seem that our quaint little town is a nice haven for you miss, but I'm afraid that no stranger comes in without every eye taking note and at least two days of gossip to take place. Are you alone? It may seem pleasant and safe, but I know one or two shady rascals that would gladly steal a baby's rattle if only they could sell it. And if they ever had the chance." He said looking around the bar, "even worse."

He then glanced at her for the first time. Her dark hair covered half of her face and three, what seemed to be scars, laid across her cheek, giving her an animal like appearance. "I can take care of myself."

She took out some rolled up tobacco and snapped. Blue flame emerged from her delicate forefinger. With it, she lit the stick, took a long drag and lightly blew smoke in the man's face. Her soft rose lips in contrast with her marble white skin looked like an apple resting on the snow. At this point, the man felt uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because he, like many others around these parts, didn't trust magic. Perhaps it was because his trousers were getting tight. Either way he smelt trouble. He then tipped his hat.

"Well I hope you the best Miss, in whatever your business in these parts are." Her eyes then looked downcast and she turned to the bar, extinguishing the tobacco with her fingers.

"I hope the same."

The man spied a couple of his friends at a nearby table. He walked over and was greeted with enthusiastic handshakes and cheers. He later felt he shouldn't have left that girl alone, that maybe for once, he could have broken the norm and talked to outsider. Three hours later he left the bar, ready for the wheel of his life to turn to another predictable spoke.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The man was about to pass the outhouse when he heard some shuffling behind the tavern. It could have been a badger, or an opossum. Then again, that sounded like a big badger. Walking over, he saw in the moonlight a man pinning someone underneath him. Frank Foely could have been recognized anywhere from his raggedy patched up jacket and his torn up denims, now crumpled at his feet. The twice convicted thief was notorious for conning men from their purse and harassing the local farm girls. The man's blood turned red as he strode to Frank and yanked him up by his collar. Looking down on the victim he saw the girl from the bar. He was about to end Frank's miserable life until the girl put a finger to her lips and pointed to Frank. The man didn't notice that Frank was as limp as a ragdoll and he looked into his eyes. They were milk white, his skin was ghost pale, and Franks lips were dark blue. The cobbler's throat knotted up in fear as he dropped Frank. The girl stood up and pulled over her cloak.

"Carry him for me," she commanded.

The man, not knowing what he should do in this situation, did as she said and followed her through the wheat fields and towards the great Serpentine River. Not a word was said as they walked under the full moon, their shadows like sharks, hiding under a sea of wheat. When they reached a forest, the girl raised her hand in the air and from it appeared an eerie blue orb of light. Now it seemed like they were walking in an underwater cave, the silence made it almost dreamlike. They finally reached the river and the man threw Frank's lifeless body onto the shore.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded. The girl grimly turned her cloak covered head towards him.

"I drained his essence."

"You what!" the man exclaimed. "You aren't going to do the same to me are you?"

The girl lightly smiled. "Not unless you kiss me." She then blew a cheeky kiss in his direction.

"Why are we here then?"

"I made a deal with king of this domain. I bring him a hundred bodies and he cures me of my need … to hurt people."

"What king? Why would you need to hurt people?"

She turned her whole body away from him "This hunger is a burden, but this is the last time I swear, so please forgive." A rocky brown boat with two seats approached unannounced.

"Place him here," she said as she nimbly climbed in. The cobbler complied and looked upon her face bewildered. "Well I guess this is farewell," she said. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the man didn't want it to be farewell. He wanted to drop everything and join her on this mysterious journey up the river. This may have be his last chance to do something in his life, but instead he stood dumbly as she floated upriver. "The help was really appreciated," she hollered back. "You don't know how sore my back was from carrying all of those bodies." And so the man took his body back through the woods, back through the fields and to the wheel, an ever turning never moving metronome.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks previous

On a small riverside city, north of Demacia, the crescent moon was desperately trying to hide itself among its wisps of clouds. To no avail, it relinquished its little light upon the city. Under a street lamp, on a fruit crate, a group of four boys were playing Moa ("M-ow"), a game that ever increases with complexity since each winner adds a new rule. These boys were on a week long series, hopping to best their record of 66 rules.

A boy, aged 14, pimply, with a fat face and brown hair, placed down an eight of diamonds.

"Forever old and eternally wise, I turn the eight and infinity lies!"

Next to him another brown haired, wide faced boy sat on a crate. This one was thinner and seemed older, although like his younger brother, still inherited an unfortunately greasy face.

"I place a four of spades, and cast to you some deathly shades!" He then accompanied it with some hand motions of spell weaving.

"I counter your spell," slamming a card on the crate. "and place a seven. All must resist, or go to heaven."

Arms crossed and rocking back and forth the other three mutter. "I resist temptation to go to heaven three nine eight six five six seven."

The little boy smiled triumphantly. "Failure to rock in circles! You all go to heaven!"

All three boys groan as they pick up a penalty card.

"Point of order!" cried the oldest. All boys quickly threw their cards on the table. "Wait, when do we rock back and forth then?"

"It must be the 3 of diamonds 'Of riches and glory I shall not dwell, for all of those pursuits will lead me to hell.'" Said the last boy with a monotone voice. He was tall, dark haired, lanky and currently cleaning his nails with a knife.

"Hey, when is that shipment of snuff coming in?" piped the young brother.

"Scared of your first gig Tommy?" Smiled the oldest as he rustled the young boy's hair. "Don't worry, the boss assured me that this one's an under the radar, simple, grab'n go. Perfect for BG's like you."

Then something caught his eye. A woman, covered in a brown cloak, was walking on the other side of the street. She made no sound, as if she was a phantom of the night.

"Hey Mami!" he hollered. "Why don't you show us what you got under those draperies! It may be the middle of the night but I bet you could make my sun rise early!"

"Richie!" the older brother reprimanded. "Do you have to do that to every dame dancing by?"

"You know what boss always says, 'after a thousand cat-calls, you will eventually relieve your blue balls!'"

"If you could count to a thousand," replied the tall one.

"Shut up!"

"If you're seed packets are swelling why don't you use your hand like everyone else?" countered the big brother.

"Because Michel, unlike you and your gay ass groom from down the lane. I have infinity more class and rather die than shame myself with my hand."

"Cam is not gay!" snapped Michel.

"You have a weird set of morals Richie," murmured Bird, the last of the four.

"I can show you what you desire." The boys, who almost forgot the woman, were struck dumb.

"What?" said Michel.

"Come closer if you wish to take it."

"Wow!" chimed Richie. "This must be my thousandth time!"

"You're so dumb Richie," face palmed Michel. "Is this a trick? What do you want from this?"

"Your life."

If the boys thought this was weird at first, then that definitely tipped it over the edge … at least for three of them.

"You holding any weapons?" contemplated Richie.

The woman dropped her robe and revealed her unclad marble white skin along with nine white tails flicking around behind her. Tommy hid his face into his brother's sleeve. Bird and Michel stood in shock.

"Must be an animal theme at the strip club then? You got any goons to take me out if I come over there?"

The woman shook her head.

"Alright, come on boys!" said Richie as he gestured for them to follow.

"Richie!" Michel pulled his arm back. "Were, you born yesterday? She said she was going to kill you. Does that mean anything to you?!"

"Look Mikky, I am a foot taller and 50 pounds heavier with a background of street fights. Besides I am almost eighteen, and I need to complete the coming of age challenges before then. Bagging a bird is one of them."

"Who gives a fuck, about the challenges?"

"I do, the Elite Eight won't ever accept me unless otherwise."

"The Elite Eight are a bunch of stuck up snobs. They'll never accept you anyway, they made up their mind immediately when they saw your ugly mug!"

Richie couldn't possibly imagine the Elite Eight barring HIM out. So he ignored Michel's last statement.

"Are you going to bag this with me?"

"WHAT!?"

"Are you gay?"

"NO!"

"Then bag it with me faggot. You too Bird, come over her." Bird walked over, smiling and wheezing a little in nervous excitement.

"Are you serious Bird? Tommy go back home" ordered Michel. Tommy looked at his brother, and seeing the signal from his eyes, ran away.

"Hey, I just hit'm as they pitch'm."

"Look," said Richie smugly. "You don't have to do this. But If I tell the others that you didn't check your dip stick when you had the chance, then they definitely, will be sure, that you're 100%, gay."

"I'm…"

"Now it's o.k to be gay. Cam was respectfully escorted out of the gang with only a couple of back scars."

"Cam is not gay! Neither am I! I'm leaving! Go fuck yourself!" And with two middle fingers, Michel ran.

Birdie was now facing a predicament. Michel was definitely smarter, but those globes were really gorgeous. She did say she would kill them. Bird then remembered the last time that he thought with his little Birdie. His worm was itching for weeks, and it cost him two months of earnings to make it right again. Maybe she was one of those diseased wenches with a wrathful intent on spreading misery. Just like he heard from a friend, who died a year ago to a similar situation.

"I'm ducking out of this one, Richie. Make sure you complete the transaction. Peace homeboy."

"You mother-fuckers. Oh well, that just means I don't have to share."

Richie strode over to the woman and noticed six scars on her face, three on each cheek. It made her look foxy. He liked foxy.

"Been in a couple fights sweet heart?"

"I have," she said coolly. "they've been with men like you, and I've always won."

"Well sweetheart, I'll make sure we both win." He then whispered in her ear. "At the same time."

She didn't remark. That was o.k. Richie was more of a businessman, and he always went straight down to business.

In the back of an alleyway, Richie was doing his best to make her feel the way he felt. But no matter how much he played with the pipes or bobbed with the balloons, she still had that emotionless expression, looking to the moon.

"Is this all that you wanted?" She asked.

"It kinda ruins it when I am the only one having fun, sweet cheeks." He said with another thrust.

"That's too bad. Because you've paid a dear price for it, and I'm bored." With that she squeezed her hand into a fist,

and he came,

into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after the death of Richie

In a medium sized city, north of Demacia and bordering the Serpentine River, there was a park. A man in a white tee shirt and shorts sat beside a lake, fishing. His two doves were also fishing. They flew around the pond with a line tied to their feet, hoping to entice the lake dwellers with a shiny fly. It was late in the day and the sun was painting the clouds rich hues of pink and purple. The man needed more days like this in his life. This short vacation only made him miss the outdoors more. When he eventually took his eye off of the glorious sunset, he spotted another beauty. Sitting by the edge of the other side of the pond was a woman on top of a brown cloak and stirring the water with a stick. She looked very glum. He not only could see that she was gloomy, but he could sense it. Even from that distance, he could feel the chill of loathing and self-hate that emanated from her.

Cute girls were a weakness of his; he couldn't bear to have her end her day like this. So he reached into his white leather backpack and took out a slip of paper. After three seconds of writing he rolled it up and called over Hugin (Hew-gin) to take it

It had only been thirty minutes since she woke up and she didn't know if she would rather face reality or go back to sleep. In her dreams, she saw scores of corpses clawing towards her bed. In reality, it wasn't much different. This whole half year had been a haze of sunsets, dark nights, dark deeds and dark dreams before for sunrise. She was tired of the night walking, and try as she will, she couldn't even cherish the few moments of sun that illuminated this glorious painting in the sky. Then, she felt a small prick at her knee. She looked over and almost jumped. There, holding a rolled up slip of paper and a pencil, was a dove.

"Coo-coo" it warbled as it lay the message down. Hesitant, she picked it up and opened it. She didn't know what she was expecting to gain from this note, because she couldn't read. Looking up to find the sender she saw a man with long black shoulder length hair, sharply contrasting with his otherwise completely white outfit. The dove at this time was pushing the pencil in her direction. She didn't know how to respond but the message was most likely a greeting of some sort. So she responded the only way she knew how, with a smiley face.

When the pigeon returned, a smiley face was all the man needed to lay down his pole and walk over.

When he came closer, the girl noticed a white eye patch. It covered his left eye and was embroidered with the golden outline of a closed eyelid.

When he came closer, the man noticed behind her, what he thought to be a white pillow. On closer inspection it was in fact nine separate tails. Not only that, but she had two fox like ears on her head and cheek scars which resembled that of a cat. With his eye opening a bit in surprise, he paused for a second. He had never before seen a race like this, and he thought he knew all of them. Remembering the nursery tales of sirens and their deathly lure made him ponder for yet another moment, until against his better judgment he approached her.

"How are you doing Miss?" spoke the man with a slight bow

"I'm doing well. Why did you come over here Mister?" She said, honestly curious. She hoped he wasn't after what they all were after. She hadn't mentally prepared herself yet, and she preferred to do "that" at night.

"Well it seems like you weren't well, and I can't bear to see someone so glum on such as beautiful day." He then sat beside the lake about five feet from her. "I'm Sevinn (Sev-een) by the way." He reached over for a handshake. "You?"

"Ahri." She said meekly as she reached over to meet his hand.

"We'll Ahri, would you like some fish?" he said, as he pulled out a packet of folded newspaper. Inside it, two large fillets of fish. "It was my best catch of the day. It should be still fresh." He said smiling. "Here take some."

Last time someone offered food to her, it was laced with drugs and she spent the next several days vomiting and staring blankly through foggy eyes and half closed eye lids. Then she looked to him. He wasn't the most handsome man. He had a long curved nose that resembled that of a bird, and his face was picketed with acne scars. Other than that, he seemed very well groomed, and his dark 5'oclock shadow was actually a handsome improvement. Then Ahri remembered to look past his face and into his eyes. She stared for a couple seconds and actually made Sevinn a little uncomfortable. Through them, she saw he was genuine. Perhaps he was influenced by her looks a little, but no malicious intent otherwise. She then took a whole fillet and one big bite.

The taste, the texture, the smell, brought her back to a time of no fear, no guilt and no clawing regret. There, she sprinted through the woods, leaped over felled trees and dashed through rushing streams. It was in these streams that she waited patiently, until she caught it, between her teeth.

Juice flowed into her mouth like it did before, and she wished she could grasp that moment forever. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to eat. Eventually, a single tear ran down her cheek.

Sevinn was a bit confused. Never before had he sensed such strong emotion result from a fillet of fish.

"Are you o.k, Miss?" he whispered as he leaned over to wipe a tear from her cheek.

Ahri felt his finger and looked up to him with watery eyes. She didn't know what to say. So she looked to the sky and saw the sunset. There, was a glorious landscape of pink mountains and purple dragons, all soft enough to gently lay down your head and forget about the world for a moment.

It was then, Ahri felt an arm around her shoulder. She jumped a little, as it brought her back from the clouds and into reality. She then saw Sevinn, his other hand rested on her hers and her heart beat was in a nervous flutter.

"It's o.k . Everything will be o.k." Even Sevinn thought he was being a bit rash. But he knew well, that sometimes all that people needed was someone to be with, and a shoulder to cry on.

Ahri had felt the embrace of a man many times before, but this was different. This was tender. This was caring. This was the hold that you don't let go of. It was the hold of a father to a daughter and a husband to a broken wife. Ahri never knew how much she needed a simple hug like this, and it stung even worse when she knew she didn't have a father, or a brother or a husband. Only this stranger that she only just met. He seemed to be her only solace. And so, Ahri buried her head into the crook of his shoulder starred into the sunset and forgot the world for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

When the sun said its goodbyes, so was Sevinn, until he felt a great sense of despair emanating from Ahri.

"Actually, how would you like to get coffee with me," he said as he offered his hand to her.

Ahri smiled and took it to help herself up. "What's coffee?"

Sevinn smiled in surprise. "You must not be from around here."

"I'm not from anywhere," she said, eyes diverted to the ground.

"Well, There's always a first!" he exclaimed as he pulled her hand towards the north end of the park. He hoped his excitement would lighten her easily dampened mood.

While they were walking, Sevinn pulled out two glass globes, each with a loop of string. He shook them both and they started to glow gold. Both of his doves took them and lead the way. It was a little magical to see the golden orbs quickly swoop by and then land under a nearby branch, constantly illuminating the path. Eventually they reached an Ionian style tea house. It's roof was green and it's walls were red. A cute gravel walkway lit by its own blue orbs.

Sevinn and Ahri both found an outdoor table overlooking Purity Park. This grand park, inside the city of Delorin, was a national gem of Demacia and was over two hundred acres in size. This city of Delorin was the only medium Demacia had with the Freljord barbarians. Using the Serpentine River, they traded tools and metal for furs, wool and game. Many of these barbarians, to Demacia's discontent, have also made their home on outskirts of this city. So far they made no substantial trouble.

"Do you like bitter drinks?" Sevinn asked, reclining back in his rocking chair.

"I don't know. I've only ever drank water."

"O.k." said Sevinn nodding his head. Take a sip of mine; if you don't like the taste then we can get something different."

When the waitress brought over the dark roast, Ahri took a sip, made a grimace and placed her cup down.

"Not a fan I guess?"

Ahri shook her head.

"That's o.k. There are ways of making it better. Uh Miss?" He asked the waitress. "Mocha with cream please." Sevinn then turned to Ahri and smirked. "You're going to like this. Coffee and chocolate are one of the best combinations and this stuff comes straight from Bandle City."

Ahri also smirked. No one had really ever cared for what she wanted or how she felt, and she liked the attention he was giving.

"So what brings you here to the grand city of Delorin?"

Ahri once again looked down, "I am actually traveling up the Serpentine river and stopping from town to town, resupplying."

"Oh, where are you headed?"

"I don't know." The waitress brought over the mocha and Ahri took another sip. It was still bitter, but also sweet and a lot more manageable. Soon, she found she liked this "chocolate" taste.

Sevinn was getting a bit uncertain about Ahri. Either there was a lot she was hiding or she was lost. It may be…

"Are you running from something? Or someone?"

"No. I am fulfilling a deal that I made."

"With who?"

"The river king."

"The who?"

"He's going to help me with my curse." Ahri blurted out. She knew she shouldn't be telling him these things, but she really felt like she could trust him. Which just attested to how desperate she was.

"What curse?"

"These," exclaimed Ahri holding her ears. "And these," as she ran her hands through her tails. "I'm not human and yet I am desperately trying to be. So far, I can remain somewhat human, but that's why the river king is helping me. So I don't have to kill anymore." Ahri realized almost immediately that she said too much. But on second thought it would prove to her how far Sevinn was going to go with this "friendship". She looked into his eyes and eagerly waited for a response.

Sevinn was a bit flabbergasted. And to Ahri's dismay took a while to process this information and decide what to do next. Her, not originally being human answered a lot of questions since he never heard of another race like hers. But the "killing" part shocked him a bit … or perhaps a lot. He really didn't know what to say to a murderer, especially to someone who had potentially murdered many people. He continued to look into her eyes and desperately used his magical skills and his knack in body language to find out her true intent. Honestly, he couldn't find anything but desperate hope. He hoped she wasn't an assassin. If she was she was, she definitely did her homework, for he had a weakness for cute lost souls and his primary way of avoiding dangerous situations was reading emotions. He made a silent prayer to Loth that she wasn't magically masking her intentions.

"Why," he finally asked, looking directly into her. "Do you kill people?"

As much as she wanted to look away, Ahri promised herself that she wouldn't. She needed to know how Sevinn was taking this. So far he wasn't taking it so well.

"I need human essence or else I will revert back to a fox. The river king said that if I give him a hundred human bodies, he would take me to a place where I could be helped."

"Where is that?"

"I don't know."

"How do you take people's essence?"

Ahri blushed from embarrassment and paused to think of the best way to explain this.

"The process actually takes a long time. I can only slowly drain someone until the end. So they don't notice what's happening, I usually distract them."

"Distract them how?" Sevinn had a small hint of what it could be.

"We perform coitus. Usually they initiate and I don't resist. Sometimes they forcefully put themselves upon me."

Sevinn was told by his father to never trust prostitutes, especially in Noxus. A woman like this was probably not what his father had in mind but this woman was definitely a reason to heed his father's warning. It also definitely destroyed any premonitions of him being with her in any, "intimate" way.

"How long have you been a human?"

"About half a year."

"How close are you to completing your deal with the river king?"

Ahri paused, "Close."

Sevinn took a long sip of his coffee. He had no idea how to help her since he never heard of any ways of extracting human essence.

"What about you, Sevinn? What are you doing here?" Ahri wanted desperately to have a friendly conversation, even though his opinion of her would be forever tarnished.

Sevinn wanted to have a nice conversation as well. With all of this moon lit scenery of the park, he didn't want to waste it by being uncomfortable. Besides, Ahri, if she was telling the truth, wasn't at all malicious. Perhaps, however, his father was right. Perhaps he was too trusting, and too keen on avoiding conflict.

"I'm a newly appointed Noxion ambassador. I am stationed in Demacia but I traveled here for a short vacation."

"Oh that must be exciting." Ahri chirped, trying to change the mood of the situation.

"It actually is a bit frustrating. The Demacian way of life is so radically different than Noxus that following all of their rules of conduct and noble etiquette makes me want to tear my hair out. Did you know that men change their outfit three times a day! Back in Noxus all you had to wear was some armor and a nice sword by your side."

"You wear armor every day?"

"Well I only wear chainmail and a rapier. I have guards as well, but you never want to be caught off guard, or in this case, without guards. The Demacian court, unlike us, has so many vulnerabilities for assassination."

"Has anyone attempted to assassinate you?"

"Not yet. Not unless you're the first," he said with a wink.

Ahri giggled a bit. She was so glad Sevinn was getting more cheerful.

Sevinn was glad he could make Ahri laugh. Another man may have not lightened up so quickly after learning of Ahri's secrets, but Sevinn grow up with death and murderers. Those who grow up in Noxus often do.

For a quarter of an hour they talked and Ahri was beginning to learn mre and more of Noxus.

"Back in Noxus there are many unfortunate men and women mulling the streets, ready to die to starvation, or be cleaned up in the slaughter pits. I was one of the only ones who wanted to help, but I was always stopped by his father. You see, charity is against the Noxian way. Sadly, the prevailing philosophy is survival of the fittest, whether that be brain or brawn. Weaklings would promote weakness. That's why I'm here, to have both Demacia and Noxus consent to change their ways and be… well… less radical."

Ahri was smiling and holding her head up with her arm, eating every word Sevinn said. He had passion and compassion and a way to achieve his goals. To some women, there is nothing hotter.

"So where are you to go after this, Ahri?"

Ahri was surprised in the change of conversation.

"Well, usually I sleep in the woods. It's where I feel most at home. Why?"

"Really have you ever slept in a bed?"

"I've have," she objected. "I just don't usually have a place to stay."

"Well, the days are getting colder. Would you like to stay at my place?"

Ahri smiled. "That would be very nice, thank you."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Inside Sevinn's apartment, both Sevinn and Ahri were relaxing and getting ready to go to sleep.

"Sevinn, are you married?"

"What?" Sevinn exclaimed. He was lying on his couch, and the question jerked him awake. "No. I don't."

Ahri was sitting on his bed. Of course, having woke up only three hours ago, she could barely sleep.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" No one ever cared for Ahri like Sevinn did, and it was getting addicting. She hoped that she could keep that addiction fed and no woman was getting in her way.

Sevinn wrinkled his face. He didn't like these sort of questions. Back in Noxus, not having a mate was seen as a weakness. It was as if you weren't desirable.

"No."

"Why not?"

Sevinn took a moment to collect himself before answering. "Back in Noxus, the young women of my age desire muscular men who can singlehandedly tear their enemies in two. I was raised to study from manuscripts and learn magic. While there are plenty of well womened wizards, they are must older and much more powerful than I."

"You'll find a woman who'll love you. Wouldn't anyone be lucky to have you?"

"I guess." Sevinn actually heard a similar question very recently. It, however, was more rhetorical. When Sevinn became 21 he had finished his studies with high honors at the Noxian Bleak Academy and was set to begin his career as a Mage with a focus in mentalogy. Coincidently, the Noxius ambassador for Demacia retired, causing a minor power struggle for the position. Sevinn's father, a powerful general at the time, promoted his only son directly to the Grand General, Boram Darkwill. Sevinn, unlike his rivals, didn't uphold all of the Noxian ideals. To his father's dismay and to Boram's disgust, he had empathy for the poor and tolerance for other's differences. The xenophobic, strongest take all state of Noxus, regarless of its power and influence, was not popular among the other countries of Runeterra. Boram saw Sevinn's potential in bridging a gap otherwise unobtainable with more traditional Noxian ambassadors. As a choice of necessity, Boram endorsed Sevinn to the Noxus High Command. With pressure from the Grand General as well as Sevinn's father, Sevinn barley got a majority vote for the position. And so, after the ceremonies took place of the youngest ever Grand ambassador of Noxus, Boram invited Sevinn to his office. Sevinn was expecting a congratulations, a pat on the back and a hefty drink in celebration but instead received a degrading lecture. He told Sevinn that the only reason he got the position was because of his father, and that normally he would never even consider a man so weak in body and mind (Noxians saw compassion to the unfortunate as weakness). He told Sevinn that an undeserved greatness was thrust upon him and warned if he failed in his duty then the entire continent may break out in an all-out war. Sevinn had been belittled by his father often and resented the Noxian ideal all of his life. In a fit of rebellious rage, Sevinn talked back to the most powerful man in all of Noxus. He criticized the oligarchy that prevented others from succeeding and the dogma that distilled hate upon other races. Finally, he accused Noxus's contempt for weakness as a weakness in itself and that it would never be a great state if could never find value in those that it deemed weak. All the Grand General did was smile. It had been centuries since someone spoke to him with such anger and defiance and he could have easily jailed him for such an offence. But Boram Darkwill needed someone like Sevinn. His views were very Demacian yet he was a loyal Noxian by heart. A shadow of peace would allow for war forges to hide in the darkness, and Demacia would be swallowed by shades of deception. On the denoument of his rage, Sevinn realized the grave mistake he had made, and the Grand General's smile was not reassuring. The ancient Boram showed his hand to the door with his long boney fingers.

"Such brave new mind, to defy the Grand General. Not one Demacian was able to defy me like you do. Wouldn't they be lucky to have you."

"Sevinn!" Ahri was irritated that he wasn't responding. Luckily, she knew how to make men pay attention. So she crouched on her bed and pounced on him.

Sevinn almost jumped he was so startled. Ahri was now she was sitting on him with her hands pinning his shoulders.

"Ahri what are you doing?" Sevinn was stunned, for he was still shocked by both the pounce and the current position she was upon him.

"You still didn't answer my question," she reprimanded as she used both hands to pull him forward by the collar.

Sevinn's blood was getting hot and he needed to act quickly, before he succumbed to her trickery. He took her by the shoulders and together they rolled off the couch. Ahri assumed he was fighting for dominance and was both surprised and delighted. Once she was on the ground though, he got up and walked away, trying to compose himself. Ahri was never before denied by any man, and Sevinn's rejection ticked her off. Was it her? Did he not like her? Was she not pretty enough? All of these doubts were running through her head and made her feel worthless. At least when she was on the streets she was the predator. Now that Sevinn was able to bypass her seduction, she was powerless.

"What's wrong Sevinn? Don't you like me?" she pouted as she sat on the couch.

"It's not like I don't like you Ahri, it's just that we just met. And that's way too fast for anyone."

"What do you mean 'too fast'?" she said, honestly curious.

"Well in civilized society, people don't do "that" immediately. It takes months, even years for two people to confidently decide to do it. And then they usually get married to make it official." Sevinn was more or less lying. While this was somewhat of an ideal in Noxus nobility and definitely the ideal for all of Demacia. No one he knew ever really followed this guideline.

"But what about the people on the streets? They took me without marrying me" she countered.

"I'm not a person on the streets!" he snapped back. "And I have an image to uphold. Maybe if we keep seeing each other for a year AND we still like each other, I may consider marrying you." Sevinn of course, was only using this as an excuse to prevent any further "attacks" from Ahri.

Ahri however, got really excited. He practically told her that they were engaged and Ahri couldn't wait for him to sweep her off the church steps and take her home where they would spend an eternity of happiness. She only ever saw the weddings and not the aftermath, but every bride and groom she ever saw looked like the happiest people on Runeterra and there was nothing more she ever wanted.

"DEAL!" she blurted as she ran up to hug him, almost knocking him down.

Sevinn realized that he had probably made a mistake, but her happiness felt like exploding fireworks upon his chest and if there was anything he had a true weakness against, it was crushing other's emotions.

. . . . . . . . .

Ahri opened her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time. She couldn't sleep. Unlike Sevinn and everyone else, she was nocturnal, and ever since she took that "coffee" she was also a bit jittery. She got up from her bed. Sevinn was sound asleep on the couch. She decided to take a walk around the block, maybe even a run through the park. She nimbly jumped out of bed and barely made a sound. As she walked past Sevinn and looked at him. She wanted him so badly, right now! She didn't know if she could hold out for a year. But if she was strong, she would never be lonely again and finally would have someone she could truly love. She exited the apartment door and hopped downstairs. When she opened the door to the outside she jumped and her throat tied itself into a knot. There, waiting on the doorstep was a behemoth as round as a kettle and as large as a small car. It had a huge frog mouth that spanned half of its head and had the eyes and teeth of a shark. It wore two coat with one arm in each coats' sleeve and the other halves were tied to the back. A red velvet vest spanned its stomach and two tentacle like whiskers protruded from each cheek. It was the River King.

"Greetings my Darling," it said with a bow. "I hope I am not too late for the feast."

"Why are you here? What are you talking about?" Ahri half screamed as she gave him a death glare.

"I was under the pretense that you charmed that man to his quarters where I surly'd be able to delight myself on his bones," he said with a smile.

"He's not dead and he's not for you! He's not for anyone but me!" Ahri stamped her foot and was about to take her chances with the monster if it came to it.

"Now here, here Missus. It's been two days since you last delivered on your last morsel and he was none less than a toothpick. I desire a man raised with noble blood. Surly a course fit for a king." He said about to take a step inside.

Ahri summoned a blue flame from her hand and hurled it at his feet. The king snarled and his eyes squinted in anger.

"You covet a desire that you cannot hold. No man of such high stature would stoop to your level."

"SHUT UP!" she shouted. Ahri's eyes burned hot white. "If we love each other, then no one can stop us. We'll do ANYTHING we set our minds to!"

"Even the grandest masters of men can't keep the tide from turning. Some things are fated to be. Some men cannot be kept." He offered his hand. "Come with me, this distraction keeps you from your quest."

"Get out!" Ahri refused to believe. "I quit. I never want to see you again, this is a warning I swear!"

The river king pulled back his hand. "I'm sorry we cannot see eye to eye. You force my hand missus, or shall I say, my tongue." In the blink of an eye, the beast opened his great maw and projected his tongue. Like a frog swallows a fly, the tongue wrapped itself around her torso and immediately pulled. He swallowed her whole, and for Ahri, the world was swallowed into darkness.

*Author's note: If you have read this far, then perhaps you could spend a couple of minutes to write a review? Any review is greatly appreciated and it really encourages me to write more. Thank you for your support.*


	5. Chapter 5

*Author's Note: Sorry for not writing in a long while. A combination of college, friends and LOL has sidetracked me. I will do my best to post once every two weeks :)

When Ahri awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she smelled horrible. Her nose was burning so much from the scent that she was forced to breathe through her mouth. When she looked around she was on a bed of leaves near a wooded river. Absolutely desperate to rid herself of the incessant stench, she stripped as fast as she could and jumped in. She furiously scrubbed her body and, remembering how scents clung to her as a fox, thanked Mother Earth that she was washing skin instead of fur. The smell came off easily, and she later found a large sunny rock to dry herself on.

"Did you enjoy cleaning your palette?"

Ahri shot up as if she was just electrocuted. She turned around and there he was, Tahm Kench, the river king.

"Do you mind!" She shouted covering her decency. She had no idea how he snuck up so silently.

"I do not mind in the slightest my little veal." He said with a bow. "Besides, this minor incident does not compare to what YOU do to other men."

"At least they never live to tell the tale! Now what do you want you obese blob fish!"

"I was just here to inform you, my morsel, that the closest town is due east. I expect our deal to be worked upon with the utmost diligence. As to our location missus. We are on the elbow of the Ironspike Mountains, and upstream from Zaun's famous Tarograde river. Half a continent away, lies your little side dish. I was very tempted to taste of his fatty flesh, which was aged to perfection from extensive years of stagnation. I find it difficult however, to maneuver two bodies in my mouth into the right orifices and usually end up eating both as a consequence." He finished at last, liking his lips.

"When I am done with this… deal." Ahri slowly breathed in and out trying to calm down. "You will never see me again. And if we do, you will be served on a silver dish to both me, Sevinn and our many children for decades to come."

"We will see who serves who my little prawn. I suggest you work swiftly if you wish to follow through with such proposal."

With a tip of the hat, he turned, walked into the middle of the deep river and disappeared.

From then on Ahri no longer had reservations for her work. To her, men were a means to an end. Her happiness was waiting and this ordeal had already been too long. Besides, her victims were all drunkards with small minds and of little consequence.

It was finally at a nondescript town in which she acquired her last body. With the help of a stranger, she hauled it across the woods and onto her small magical riverboat. After saying goodbye to the stranger, her boat glided upstream. She then saw him, the dark outline of the river king, sitting on a rock.

"I brought you your last body fish face. Now uphold your end of the bargain."

Tahm didn't say anything. Instead a long tongue whipped its way towards the body. The dead man was no more as it was pulled back into the great maw of the river king.

"I do enjoy these bar flies you pick up, they're nicely pickled and their liver is…. delectable."

"Tahm! I am waiting!"

"Very well, you have delivered a hundred bodies to me and now it is time for your reward. But first we must cross a large distance. So to avoid an unnecessary voyage, I suggest we go by the way of the river king," he said unhinging his jaw.

Ahri didn't trust Tahm. It would be an easy way for him to dispatch of her and she was very inclined to be the one doing the dispatching.

"No we won't. We will travel there on foot if we must."

Tahm closed up and grimaced. "My lady, that form of locomotion would take several month and it's highly impractical for my diet."

"I don't care Tahm. We had a deal and now I will receive my reward however I want."

Tahm never intended on swallowing her whole, for a deal with him was sacred and the consequences of breaking of such oath would be, unhealthy.

"You are lucky my dear," said Tahm standing and fixing his hat. "For our desired location is at the end of this river. Soon, you will no longer have to drain men dry."

It was then that Tahm and Ahri cruised downstream in their magical wooden boat, fast enough to cause a small wake.

Ahri didn't dare to fall asleep and luckily for her the trip was unhindered except for the occasional fallen tree. On the second day she noticed the wildlife becoming bleaker and weaker. Soon all of the trees had been chopped down and there were no animals seen in the tangle of weeds and bramble covering the once forest floor. Ahri didn't like this place at all, and it didn't help that the sun, no longer hindered by trees, was trying to give her a sun stroke. Tahm was perfectly fine stopping by the shore and covering himself with a thick cake of mud. Eventually they saw their first building, an industrial saw mill, being supplied by motorized wagons filled to the brim with lumber. As they came closer and closer to the city of Zaun, they happened upon more and more factories, until all you could see were the graffitied metal behemoths. Ahri, feeling dead, dreaded Zaun with every minute that passed. The water turned from a pure, clear color to pitch black and the stench was ghastly and relentless. She could no longer see the sun as the smog prevented any sight greater than a hundred meters. Ahri eventually throw up a couple times and was feeling like she might just die when they finally reached a dock. Tahm helped her up and even carried her on his dirt caked back. The streets were jam pack with cars. Bikers, swarming in droves, even had lights dedicated to themselves. They, however, were all wearing gas masks and wore gray suits that covered their whole body. Ahri was barley conscience at this point, but before slipping into darkness they reached a district in which all of the skyscrapers were a sleek, clean, and white. They stretched up higher than any other in Zaun (although no one could ever tell through the low hanging smog). Upon entering, they were greeted with cool fresh air which was an absolute relief from the hot polluted air from outside. Ahri was placed upon a padded chair like a lifeless doll while Tahm talked to the receptionist. The interior definitely had a common theme, white, blank and clean. The floors and walls were tiled with marble. There was a crystal chandelier 10 meters high and above a marble statue depicting many people holding hands in a circle. They were facing outwards and wearing attire depicting different professions ranging from construction worker to painter to scientist. An engraving at the base read "Equality, Equity, Everyone."

The receptionist, thoroughly frightened by the extremely polite behemoth before her, quickly gave him a key to the elevator and a map. Tahm then threw Ahri on his back and entered the perfumed elevator. Out of the ten, this elevator was the most exclusive and expedient.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Ahri barley remembered the masseuses who stripped her of her mud caked dress and bathed her in a mineral saturated spa. They rubbed every inch of her with sponges, shampooed her hair, manicured her fingernails and pedicured her toe nails. They painted makeup on her face and dressed her in a tux. She resembled the spitting image of a half dead business doll, it was the current chic. It was only after this, of course, that they took concern of her condition. She could barely walk let alone speak. So they decided to wheel chair her to the medical bay. There, a doctor examined her and consulted Tahm, who had been previously washed down with several firehoses. It turned out, to Tahm's surprise, that the Tarograde River was the most toxic river in the world, and it was lucky she didn't die from the fumes. The Doctor immediately injected her with several needles to the medulla, cerebrum and cerebellum so that her brain tissue would hopefully regenerate. Her memories would be foggy, but at least she would still have a brain. Since the elixir took a while to work, they kept her in the wheelchair and ascended higher up the building. The elevator opened up to one of the highest floors in the building and they were meet by two great Oak doors. Once they stepped on the velvet carpet the doors swung open effortlessly, as if they were eagerly waiting for their arrival.

"Mr. Raptic, your visitors are her", said a robotic female voice from the ceiling.

The room reveled a large handsome man sitting in a high backed chair behind a massive mahogany desk. He hand was covered in rings, encrusted with diamonds, rubies and opals. His had a velvet red suit with a white undershirt and a black tie. His eyes were hidden behind shades.

"Tahm! It is so nice to see you again." made his way around his desk to greet Tahm with a hearty hug. Even though stood 6 foot 3, his arms couldn't even attempt to surround the river king. "I see when you said you'd bring a complete knockout, you weren't kidding, eh" he whispered to Tahm, bumming him with his elbow. "What's is your name sweetie?" he said putting his hand on his knees as if she was a child.

Ahri didn't respond.

"She has received a large dose of river toxins and is currently being rehabilitated," explained Tahm. "The doctors have given her detoxins but I believe she will be absent in the meantime."

"No worries. She's still absolutely perfect" he said bending over and holding her chin to look at both sides of her face. "How are you by the way?" he said in a distracted, disinterested tone.

"I haven't felt the slightest wisp of disorientation. You'll find that my constitution is unflappable."

"Very good." he absentmindedly said, letting go of Ahri's chin. "Oh! I almost forgot," He strolled back to his desk and pulled from his drawer a vial of translucent liquid with glowing, slowly swirling blue strands inside it. "The remedy to our little friend's … necessity." He came back, handed the vial to Ahri and rubbed the top of her head like a father would do to a son. "This little vial was a joint effort by our leading chemist, biologist and spiritualist. No more night walking for you. Don't worry cupcakes, we'll take good care of you." All Ahri did was just stare at it. The blue strands moved and swirled. At her mental state it was hypnotizing.

After Ahri admired the vial and after smiled at himself for funding such a great scientific achievement, he took the vial, opened it, brought it to her lips and poured. Suddenly, Ahri's eyes glowed blue and a gentle breeze with no origin rustled her hair.

"How magnificent Sir, a true miracle and a wonder in scientific achievements," bowed Tahm.

"Well it better Tahm. I spent way too much for it not to work." He splayed his hands towards Ahri. "This baby though, She'll pay off her debt in diamonds."

"If YOUR appetite has been satisfied, would it be appropriate to satisfy mine?"

"Why of course my portly pal," said Raptic. From his pocket he pulled out a golden plated card with the logo of a chief's hat. "One hundred thousand colbolts worth of the finest Zaunian cuisine. You will be the death of my chiefs. Good thing we can just reanimate them."

Tahm gingerly accepted the card and eyed it like it was worth the world. "It has been a pleasure, a joyous jubilant partnership, an absolutely satisfying accord. My gut trembles in anticipation for the bliss of total… self-indulgence." Tahm bowed once more, entered the closest elevator and disappeared behind silver plated doors.

"Now," The CEO said as he turned towards Ahri. "What shall we do with you?"

Of course, Ahri didn't respond but blankly stared ahead, a fine string of saliva dripping to her dress.

"My dear," cooed Raptic, cleaning up the mess with his pocket handkerchief. "That's not how a lady should behave. Besides," he said, grabbing the wheelchair handles. "We have big plans in store for you."

Both Raptic and Ahri disappeared behind elevator doors. The closed elevator formed the PariGigno logo, a gear encompassing the world.


End file.
